


Chocolate

by killjoy_assbutt



Series: killjoy_assbutt's oneshots [6]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, pure fluff, talking about periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_assbutt/pseuds/killjoy_assbutt
Summary: Summary: Sy comforts you during your period, with chocolate and cuddlesPairing: Sy x 2nd person reader (in first person it would have been too self indulgent, lol. i started writing and then changed the pov)Warnings: none, period cramps, cuddling, fluff, that’s itNot beta’dLike and comment  if you liked it 💕💗 Enjoy💖
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Series: killjoy_assbutt's oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051982
Kudos: 12





	Chocolate

You hate it. Both of you. You are pissed at everything, want to have your space, but need him close at the same time, and he has trouble keeping up with your mood swings. One moment you lecture him for something as simple as drinking straight from the juice carton, the next moment you’re crawling into his arms, sobbing for absolutely no reason. And as much as he hates seeing you like that and wants to help you, the macho Captain has absolutely no clue what to do.

Periods suck, for both you and Sy.

So when you come out of the bathroom one morning, grumbling and flopping right back into bed, Sy knows exactly what to do – get the hell out of there. He quickly gets dressed while you watch him from your curled up position under the covers, whimpering quietly as your cramps roll through you wave after wave.

“I’m headin’ to the store,” he mutters, facing you once he’s done, “Whatcha need?”

“Chocolate,” you mumble out from under the covers, “Lots of chocolate. And ice-cream.”

“Alright, bug. Be back in a minute.” And the next thing you hear are his heavy footfalls going down the stairs and the front door falling into its lock.

The moment he’s gone, you miss him. Still curled up in bed, you wish he were there with you, holding you, his warmth seeping into your cramping muscles, easing the pain. You can’t take it. As much as you wanted to be left alone earlier, now you wish nothing more than to have him back here already.

Aika joins you in bed, snuggling up to you behind your back and whimpering a little when you don’t pay attention to her. She keeps nudging at you until you lift the covers and let her curl up against your chest. She’s warm and soft and it soothes your cramps a little, as well as bringing a small smile on your face, but it isn’t the bear.

But as an army dog, she doesn’t stay in place for long. The moment she hears the mailman’s bike halt a few houses over, the German Shepherd ditches the warm bed and your embrace in order to protect you from the inexistent threat.

Grumbling and shushing Aika, you get out of bed, throwing off the covers and wrapping yourself up in a fuzzy blanket instead. That’s when you hear the unmistakable roar of Sy’s truck’s engine at the corner of your street. Quickly, you make your way down the stairs and then just stand there, waiting for the big bear to come through that door in front of you. And when he does, your arms are wrapped around his wide torso in an instant.

“Hey there, bug,” he chuckles, hugging you back, the shopping bag still in hand, “Got everything you need. Guess they’re all out of chocolate now.”

“I only need you, baby,” you mumble against his warm chest, pressing yourself closer against him.

But he pulls away sooner than later, nudging you into the direction of the couch.

“Lemme put the ice-cream in the freezer, bug.”

“Mhh.”

You watch him from your spot perched on the couch as he puts the ice-cream away, pouting and impatient. Aika nudging at his leg makes him look up, first at the dog, then at you.

“Bug,” Sy calls out for you, making you focus on his face again, “Catch!”

You’re too slow. The bar of chocolate he throws you bounces off your outstretched hands before your finger can close around it, and lands on the floor in front of you. Sighing, you lean forward to pick it up. And when you straighten again, the Captain is standing right in front of you.

“Thank you, baby,” you mumble, scooting over to give him room on the cushions – you’d invade his personal space soon enough.

“Anything for you, bug,” he drawls, sitting down and pulling you onto his lap, holding you close against his chest, arms protectively around your waist.

“And you really bought all their choc?” you giggle while unwrapping the bar.

“Nah, bug, just most of it.”

Sy’s deep voice rumbles through his chest and your back as you take a bite, humming. Letting the sweet treat melt on your tongue you raise the chocolate up to the Captain’s mouth, smiling at him, the grumpiness fading with every second you feel his warmth against you. He takes a bite, or more, bites off half of the bar. You should have known! Big man, big bites. But you’ll never learn that. Rolling your eyes, you rest your head against his shoulder, munching on your choc while your boyfriend doubles as your personal heating pad, his big, warm hand on your cramping abdomen, the other on your shoulder, rubbing comfortingly.

You stay like that for hours, with Aika rolled up at Sy’s feet, snoring quietly. Yeah, you hate periods, but they sure as hell have their moments. Moment when he doesn’t drive you nearly insane. Moments when he sees you and knows what you need. And to be honest, you always just need him and chocolate.


End file.
